


Side Effects of Working Out

by achilleanoutlaw



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanoutlaw/pseuds/achilleanoutlaw
Summary: The Captain turns Felix on and leaves him to deal with the consequences himself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Side Effects of Working Out

Felix rushes back up to his room and shuts the door quickly behind him. He slumps against the wall. His dick is throbbing, pressing against the front of his pants with a desperate need. Reaching down, he palms the length and hisses out as he finally, finally gets stimulation. Damn Captain. He knew what he was doing, didn't he? When he walked around shirtless and sweaty like he did - he knew Felix couldn't keep his eyes off him. He'd offered to help Felix learn to properly work out. All they'd started was with stretches but when the Captain had fit a hand under his knee and pressed it up to his chest, looming over him with his dick right there against Felix's ass, he'd almost creamed his pants. Thankfully ADA had a problem at that exact moment and with a little grin, the Captain promised they'd pick this up another day and left Felix on the floor.

Felix locks the door and sheds his clothes. He'd permanently taped over ADA's camera because he suspected she was looking in when she said she wasn't. All he had to worry about otherwise was nosey crew members, but they usually kept to themselves. Felix turned his radio on to cover up any noises that might come from him, and climbs into his bed. Sitting on his knees, he looked down at his dick. It's hard and flushed, the foreskin rolled back to show off the nearly purple, engorged tip. He rolls the silky skin back and forth, and a little whimper leaves him. 

"Fuck," Felix reaches his free hand for his pillow and pulls it down. Spreading his thighs wider, he settles it between them. He falls forward on his chest. This way, his dick is trapped between the pillow and his own weight. He rolls his hips once, and groans. "Captain," He mumbles, staring with unseeing eyes at the wall and he starts rocking his hips in earnest. 

In the position they were in, the Captain could have slipped his cock deep into him. He could have lifted Felix's ass off the ground, kept him pinned, and ruined him. It sends a shiver up his spine. The Captain's never been bad to him, he imagined he'd be the same in bed - hitting all the right spots, making Felix scream. He wondered what his weight would be like, if they other man laid across his back while he fucked into him. Would he call him by his name, or some endearment? Baby? Sweetheart?

Felix's thighs clench around the pillow and he speeds up. Would the Captain whisper filthy things into his ear? Would he tell him about how good his ass felt around his dick? About how pretty his moans were? Or how good he looked all fucked out? Felix longed for his weight and warmth. He wanted to be good for him, so fucking good.

"Captain," He whimpers again. His eyes screw shut to bury himself in this illusion that he really was with the Captain, "Close- Captain, please!"

He gives a few more jerky humps before he's cumming. His cock bobs as it shoots out long ropes of cum to cover the pillow. He drags his dick through the mess in a few more slowly thrusts before he slumps off to the side. With clumsy hands, he pulls the pillow free of the pillowcase and uses the already dirty fabric to wipe his dick clean before throwing it to the floor. The pillow he pulls to his chest. He hopes the Captain would let him cuddle afterwards. 

In the bliss of his fantasy, Felix allows himself to be pulled under to sleep, completely missing the sounds of footsteps moving away from his door.


End file.
